


Sweet Like Strawberries

by Kimtaetemption



Category: bts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood and Violence, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Confused Jeon Jungkook, Depression, Drinking, First Time, Homophobia, Illegal Activities, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Racing, References to Drugs, Smut, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Vandalizing, Wall painting, bit of angst, car races
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimtaetemption/pseuds/Kimtaetemption
Summary: Kim Taehyung is the mysterious guy who vandalizes the buildings of Seoul.Nobody knows this, except his best friend Park Jimin, and Kim Seokjin.But what happens when on one fateful night, the bad boy, Jeon Jungkook so happens to stumble across Taehyung painting the ugly walls of an abandoned building?





	1. Chapter 1

In the dark hallways, stood a tall and slim man leaning against the freshly painted walls of the old building. The dark shadows of his skin, hidden, until the pale moonlight shone and in a split second revealed, soft hooded eyes. A small high bridged nose, with a cute mole beneath it. And soft, heart shaped lips that seemed to be plump from being bitten so much. He just hoped that it was the owner of those lips, and not someone else’s. Because they were soon going to be his. 


	2. Sweet Like Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this shitty short chapter. I will be very busy since I have finals next week and I should have waited but I didn’t so here I am instead. I hope that some of you might not think it’s so bad, I tried my best and I’m honestly very tired so I don’t think I’ll be revising this any time soon. I promise I’ll do better next time but thank you for reading <3 ily

Red and blue lights flashed against the dark alley.

 

It was the two familiar colors that Taehyung was so used to by now. 

 

Police sirens could be heard as feet quickly stomped into the ground, crushing empty bottles of soda and rolling over beer bottles.The loud sounds disrupting the peaceful sleep of a certain grumpy old cat sleeping behind a trash can. The stray cat hissed, with its tail fluffed up, before turning around, laying down and tucking his head beneath his paws trying to regain his peacefulness. Taehyung sighed, whispering “sorry”; while jumping over the wide fence. 

The screeching tires of police cars suddently came to a stop as they made a turn and tried to corner Taehyung. But he was smarter, and faster, so just as the policemen were about to step out of their vehicles. Taehyung jumped, landing on his two feet screaming “wooho” while covering his face with his grey hoodie and running away.

The fence had sharp wires wrapped around them, but his adredaline was high at that moment and he didn’t want to stop and risk the chance of getting caught. Taehyung hadn’t noticed, but now he had bleeding hands with slashes all around them. The thick red blood, traveled down to his palms, soaking into the thin grey sweater.

 

Turning around, he could see the two policemen shaking their heads, while heading back towards their cars. At this point. They didn’t even try hard. 

No matter what they did, or how early they got there. They could never catch the mysterious guy who always seemed to paint over all the buildings.

There was a variety of different paints that were used, somedays it would would be spray paint, others it could be acrylic and so on. 

But nobody could deny that in fact, these delequents art works were beautiful and unique. The person who was responsible for all of those drawings had a unique style that other people tried to copy. So they dressed up as him, to try and mimic him, but failed and got caught thinking it was him instead.

Of course this made it kind of easy for Taehyung, because if he got caught then he could easily say that he was just a fan or one of the many other copycats. But it also made it harder, because then he would be blamed for the others work.   
People took advantage of his popularity and used his unknown identity to vandalize their exs cars or spray paint rich peoples houses. 

Taehyung didn’t want to be held responsible for that or be seen as an immature person. All he ever wanted was to express his freedom, and share how he viewed the world. 

There were many rumors as to how he looked like. Some said that it wasn’t a man, but a woman hidden behind the infamous grey hoodie so that they wouldn’t suspect her. Others said it was just a rebellious teenager who seemed to be looking for attention. Some even thought that he might have been someone ugly, because people would only like him when he drew. Apparently, attractive people could never do such a thing.

But thats not true. Because even Kim Taehyung knew that he wasn't bad looking. He had light, blonde hair that he reciently had to re-dye with a hint of warm orange. 

His eyelids weren’t even, one eye had a monolid while the other one didn’t. But its what made him unique and cute in his own way. He also wasn’t fit but he certainly wasn’t oveweight. Not that it mattered though, because he thought that weight didn’t affect the way a person should see themselves as and it also didn’t make anyone less attractive. There wasn’t a too big or too small, everyone was different and only smart people would understand.

 

Quickly catching his breath, he stopped in front of an old gas station. The yellow lights outside were flickering on and off making a sizzling sound. Deciding that he was thirsty and too tired to care, he made his way in.

 

His eyes roamed around the gas station. The corners of the place were dirty and mold seemed to fill their way between the cracks of the cheap floor tiles. As his eyes scanned the area more, they stopped on two black Timberlands.

His eyes slowly rose once realized that someone was standing right in front of him. 

 

It was a tall, young man with long, broad shoulders whose muscles seemed to be ripping out of his tight black t-shirt, showing off his small waist.

 

The stranger was indeed very handsome. He had dark black hair, swept aside, revealing his forehead. His dark doe eyes were looking at him intensively, frowning he scrunched up his brows and looked at Taehyung curiously. 

Putting aside what Taehyung did as a hobby, he still had manners. But for some reason he couldn’t move once his eyes set on the others lips. They were the most beautiful lips he had ever seen. They were small, and curved. His bottom lip plumper than his upper lip but perfect regardless. The color of them were also mesmerizing, they were full on cherry red. A small mole was planted beneath those tempting looking lips and he swore he could feel drool coming out of his mouth by the mere thought of crushing his lips against his and tasting those lips. 

“Ahem, so are you going to move or just stand there checking me out” The stranger asks, smirking.

Taehyungs face flushes, feeling heat rush to his cheeks. Giving a fake cough, he steps out of the strangers way and murmurs an apology while starting to walk away. And he would have, except he suddendly feels a strong hand hold his wrist softly. “Are you not going to ask for my name?” The handsome stranger asks.

“Why should I?” Tae scoffs, trying to shrug the stranger off. 

“Usually, when someone sees me. They immediatly either want me to take them to a hotel for a quick fuck or they ask for my number.” He responds shrugging. 

“Yeah? well sorry but i am not that type of person, nor am i interested” Tae cuts off. 

The stranger pauses, lips forming a pout “are you perhaps....straight?” He asks. 

Taehyung almost laughs. Almost. He was far from straight, after all, he was openly gay. 

“Can you not accept that for once in your life, someone will not throw themselves at your feet and get down on their knees as soon as they see you?” Taehyung bites back. “And did you just assume my sexuality?”

 

The stranger sighs, “Look, I know I came off as a douche, and im sorry, its just that you’re so pretty and i just wanted to know your name. My name is Jungkook, whats yours?”

Taehyung knew he shouldn’t. He knew that once he told him, things could change. He didn’t know if it was going to be a good thing or a bad thing. But all he knew is that by the end of it, he was going to get hurt. It wasn’t worth it. Besides he was never really interested in relationships, guys would ask him out or ask for his number but he would never be phased. Nobody ever catched his attention. Everyone Taehyung knew either wanted a short term relationship or a quick fuck.

But of course his mouth decided to speak before his brain even processed this.

“My name is Taehyung, and no, i am not straight. Taehyung answers quietly.

“Well Tae-” A loud crash suddendly enterrupts both of them. Startled, both glance back, and see an oranged hair boy, Jimin, yelling and running around in circles while another short guy, who Tae assumed was Min Yoongi,was trailing behind him, trying to keep up. 

“Stop screaming Jimin people are going to think you are being murdered” hushed the pale, black haired boy.

“That’s because I am. There is no way i’m going back into that hell hole!” Jimin yelled while running. 

Pants and huffs were heard as the two of them circled each other.

“You are going to fail all your classes at this point. You haven’t even gone back to the dorm since like last week!” Yoongi wheezed out. 

Jimin just rolled his eyes, letting his small hands fall down to his hips. 

“Okay tell you what. If i go back, then you will let me see who keeps sending you those text messages. Don’t think i will let you get away with it. And i swear to god Min Yoongi if i see that its one of your ‘old’ friends I won’t hesitate bitch.” Jimin warns, clutching his baby fists.

Now it was Taehyungs turn to roll his eyes. Curious as to Jungkooks reaction, Taehyung turned his head, and realized that he no longer had Jungkook beside him. In fact, Jungkook was no where to be seen. 

He must’ve somehow gotten away while Taehyung was busy not minding his own business.

Disappointed, he walked towards the glass door, forgetting why he had even came in the first place. Jimin and this Yoongi guy who was his roomate were still arguing and running. The very few people who were still out late at night were just looking at the couple like they were crazy. 

Chuckling, Taehyung made his way towards his run- down apartment, while thinking about the guy he had just met.

 

______________________

 

 

Taehyung groaned and stretched his arms as the annoying alarm went off. 

Grabbing a cigarette from his night stand, he placed it between his chapped lips and let out a deep sigh. He was recently trying to stop smoking. It was a bad habit of his, and he knew it was bad for his health so he no longer had any lighters, due to throwing them all of them away the day prior.

Finally throwing the sheets off him, he placed the ciggerate on the bed and went over towards the bathroom to take a leak and brush his teeth. It was Monday, and that meant that he had to return to the University.

 

Taehyung was studying arts and designs. It was what he loved, and although his dead parents wouldn’t have approved. He still did it regardless. Art is what kept him going, and no matter what. It would always save him even in the darkest times.

 

He was so grateful that he no longer had to release his pain with drugs, like he used to a while ago. Now he was two years clean, and he was very proud of it.

After brushing his teeth, Taehyung walked over towards his small closet and opened it up revealing various black T-shirts and grey hoodies. The rest were just shirts that Jimin had given him because apparently, all he ever wore was black. 

Picking out a random black shirt, he opened the drawers beneath the hanging clothes and pulled out some blue ripped jeans and a black leather jacket. Of course it was kind of simple, but the leather jacket made it seem like he actually tried or at least gave it some sort of pop.

Quickly taking his boots, he stumbled and ran out the door realizing that class was about to start.

 

Six minutes.

In six minutes he made it from his apartment, to the campus. Completely out of breath, he placed his hands on his knees and hovered over taking deep breaths in. 

It was usually always easy for him to run, it did get him out of bad situations, but it was barely eight in the morning and he didn’t have any energy left in him after last night.

Panting, he swept the sweat out of his forehead and finally calmed down. Opening the door, he looked around and saw the remaining kids in the hallways dragging themselves to their classes. A girl was even seen rushing towards class, with her toothbrush on her mouth and the toothpaste on her hand. 

At least some people were still encouraged.

Walking slowly towards his class, he met up with Jimin who was too busy complaining about how Yoongi still wouldn’t let him see his phone. Jimin swore he saw a girl in the screen and when he asked Yoongi who it was, the boy answered with a “nobody” and continued to ignore Jimin. Taehyung doubted that Yoongi was cheating on his best friend, he seemed too in love and maybe he just enjoyed teasing the younger. But he kept quiet and hummed in response as Jimin kept rambling.

 

Taehyungs mind went back to that boy that he met yesterday. Jungkook. To be honest, he thought he had heard that name before but he just couldn’t remember where. Maybe they even went to the same school, yet he never noticed him. Shaking his head, he decided to ask Jimin.

 

“Hey Jimin, do you know a guy named Jungkook?”

Jimins eyes suddendly widened, “Of course I know Jungkook, Tae how could you possibly not know who he is? We even have a class with him. He is also known for-“

A loud crash is heard, and the sound of squeaking shoes can be heard while a bunch of guys and girls yelled out “fight”. A bunch of upper classmen are in a circle, and in between them were two guys, one pushed up against the wall, while the other guy is holding his shirt. 

Taehyungs heart almost stops.

 

The guy on the wall is no other than, Jungkook. His plain white shirt is roughly pulled up, revealing toned abs and a new purple bruise, along with countless of hickeys covering his chest.

 

For a guy who never really felt anything for anyone,

It sure hurt Taehyung.

 

“Jungkook?” Taehyung shyly asks.

He wasn’t even sure why he said that. For fucks sake he and the other guy who had him pinned to the wall were in the middle of a fight. But his heart clenched once he saw those hickeys. He wanted to know something, but he didn’t know what.

 

Jungkook finally glanced up, and with a cold voice responds;

 

“Who the fuck are you?”


	3. Sweet Like Strawberries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I really tried, Hopefully whoever is reading this likes it. Enjoy <3

A week had passed since that incident.

 

Taehyung still couldn’t forget the way Jungkook looked at him that day. It was cold and distant, completely different from the way he had seen him the day before. It brought back many memories, with feelings of being unwanted.

 

It had been a long time since someone had looked at him that way.

 

All of this happened in High school. Back when he had no one, because all his “friends” decided to leave after they found out he was gay. And back when everyone found out that Taehyung’s parents had passed away and Taehyung no longer had money.

 

_Do you see that guy walking over there?_

 

_Which one. The blonde one?_

 

_Yeah, the blonde one. He’s a faggot. Nobody in this school likes him, plus he’s completely broke and he has no parents. It’s useless to try and be his friend. He’s a loner, a freak. So don’t talk to him, or make eye contact with him unless you want to be treated like him too. You don’t want that now do you?_

 

_The new student shook his head and watched Taehyung with an unreadable expression._

_I’m only telling you this because you seem cool, so be grateful. I don’t want to see you messing with that low life anymore, understand?”_

 

_The new student nodded_

 

_Guess he wouldn’t be hanging out with him anymore._

_As the new student and the asshole continued talking about Taehyung. Tae felt his heart sink deeper. It hurt so much. He thought he’d finally managed to make a new friend, and start over. But it was impossible. Even the new student started giving him those cold eyes that everyone else gave him when he passed by._

   

 

What did he do wrong? Was he a mistake? Why him?

 

Those thoughts crossed his mind

 

He hated them

 

And maybe he hated Jungkook now too.

 

It shouldn’t have mattered. Taehyung didn’t even know Jungkook.

 

 

So why is it that he cared so much?

 

Maybe it’s because Jungkook was the simply the most beautiful person Taehyung had ever seen. Even when Jungkook was pushed against the wall, with a busted lip, a black eye, and blood in his knuckles. He still managed to look so angelic, yet broken. Maybe it’s because Jungkook had a voice, a voice that he prayed he’d be able to hear every night. It was so sweet, so innocent. Taehyung could never get enough of it.

 

 

Glancing towards the clock, he let out a soft sigh. His last class was almost over. There were only ten minutes left. Deciding that it was best to clean up early, he set his pencil down and placed his sketchbook onto his backpack. Grabbing the small glassed cup, and the watercolors. He stood up and pored the water down the sink, placing the glasses cup on the drawer and setting the watercolors in the cabinet.

 

His hands didn’t hurt that much anymore.

 

  
After he got home he went straight to the kitchen, opening the faucet and washed the blood off. Cleaning it up, he applied some ointment to try and soothe the skin so it wouldn’t scar. Taehyung didn’t want people asking what had happened to him, it would become a hassle and he didn’t want rumors about him being spread.

 

  
Deciding that Jungkook was the least of his worries, he picked up his phone and texted Jimin. They were supposed to meet up after class, and grab something to eat. But Jimin soon responded, cancelling their plans and apologizing. Something had came up according to Jimin, something with Yoongi. So he couldn’t meet Taehyung at their usual place.

 

Taehyung won’t lie.

 

Ever since Jimin got together with Yoongi, they had been spending less time together.

 

When it was just the two of them, he and Jimin would happily go out to the park late at night, and lay down on the soft, green grass that caressed your skin each time you touched it. They would lay down, near the small pond, and watch the stars together.

Taehyung would joke around saying that the stars were just lights coming from alien ships that observed humans while they slept. It would make Jimin laugh, but at the same time it kind of scared him. The thought about having green, big headed extraterrestrials with huge black eyes watching you sleep was creepy enough.

 

Regardless, the two of them would have fun alone, without anybody else.

 

It’s funny because Taehyung hadn’t noticed that without Jimin, he was alone. He had no one else. Sure he talked to some people, but he was only ever close to Jimin. Occasionally he would talk to Seokjin, but they had drifted apart too so he couldn’t go to him anymore.

 

Slumped, he carried his backpack and stepped out of class, deciding that it was better to spend some time alone away and not sulk around in his apartment. Without Jimin, Taehyung felt so vulnerable. And it brought him dark thoughts that he thought he’d finally managed to lock away.

 

But this wasn’t the time to be thinking those things.

 

Taehyung slowly walked down the block, beside the small open shops, admiring the fresh wind and the beautiful sky that shared its shine and warmth. He closed his eyes, taking the sweet air into his lungs, before letting it all out.

 

There was a cute mint colored shop, five minutes away that sold delicious ice cream. They had a variety to choose from, wether I’d be from sweet to spicy. Yes, spicy. But Taehyung always went with his favorite iconic strawberry ice cone. No matter how many times he had it, he never grew tired. It was one of the many things that Taehyung treasured, and to him it was more than just some sweet flavor. Strawberry ice cream was also his mother’s favorite.

 

  
More cars passed by, none of really them catching his attention until he heard a loud rumble. Four cars emerged from nowhere and came to his view. There was a black and white Mercedes, the rest were unknown. Taehyung took a hold of his breath. The owner of that black vehicle was no other than Jeon Jungkook.

 

Taehyung’s golden hair flew backwards, exposing his forehead as Jungkook’s car rushed by. The windows were down, and he could see Jungkook in the passengers seat. His doe eyes were wide open, and he was smiling. His lips curled up, and stretched so wide it showed his bunny teeth, he almost looked happy. But somehow it looked wrong, it didn’t feel right. He was smiling, but the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. It’s almost like his eyes were stuck somewhere else, they weren’t really there. Jungkook wasn’t really there.

 

Taehyung knew that look,

 

He had it too, back when he was completely wrecked, drowned on drugs and liquor.

 

 

Ok so maybe he doesn’t hate Jungkook, but he still disliked him.

 

Taehyung almost felt bad for Jungkook because he was still stuck, he couldn’t move on. Being only surrounded with people who didn’t really give a shit about you and only wanted something in exchange was always very hard. It feels like you’re surrounded by many, but the moment you feel something and try opening up to them this wall just grows and then there is nothing. It’s like whenever you say something, you’re just talking to the wall. Nobody ever stops, and really listens to you. Nobody ever really gives a fuck, and you’re lucky if someone even pretends like they care and are listening. You couldn't possibly even know if that person is real or if they exist because talking to them served no comfort what so ever. The only things that make you feel less lonely weren’t really healthy but it was better to just forget and pretend something that is not.

Taehyung only hoped that Jungkook soon found something or someone that could save him.

 

 

Finally he reached the ice cream shop. As he opened the door, the little bells hung from the door jiggled making the cashier look up. The cashier smiled, welcoming Taehyung in.

 

“The usual?”

 

“Yes please”

 

Taehyung smiles at the male cashier once more before the employee turns his back and starts preparing his cone.

 

His eyes boringly roam around the store, it has bright pink walls, pleasant to the eye, with brown “chocolate” dripping from the ceiling and yellow sprinkles scattered. The tables and stools are tall, surrounding the window in which you can see all the different flavors. There are also smaller tables, near the entrance that have those 80’s style seats crushed together. The cushions are red, but the rest of it is black, not including the tables. The tables were curved, placed closely to the wall and colored in white. The floors tiles were also white, but clean unlike the ones close to were Taehyung lived. He was currently on the “normal” side of town. So it was much cleaner and sanitary.

 

“Sir?” The cashier asks, holding Taehyung’s ice cream.

 

“It’ll be 1.50”

 

Taehyung nods, taking out a dollar and two quarters from his back pocket, handing it to the young man. Humming he grabs his ice cream and immediately dives in, licking some from the side, feeling the sweet cold cream melt on the tip of his tongue. Turning quickly, he gives a short goodbye wave and finally steps out of the store, closing the door and hearing the bells jingle against the air.

 

Stepping out of the store, he took a look around. It was starting to get dark outside and he felt like painting something. So finishing up his ice cream quickly, he turned left and went into a dark alley. Opening his backpack, he brought up a red spray paint bottle and a hoodie. Placing the paint on the floor, he crouched and started slipping into his grey hoodie.

 

The soft cloth pressed against his skin, and Taehyung took the spray paint. Standing up, he glanced at the building standing before him. It was a grey old building that looked like it hadn’t been touched in years. Rust was starting to settle on the ironed rails. There was even a dead rat leaning against it, with its stiff tail curled up. Taehyung gagged, he hated seeing these kinds of things but thanks to him, the rats place of death would soon be pretty and everyone would know.

 

Lets get started then

 

Shaking up the bottle, he starts spraying, converting the dull grey walls, into a beautiful crimson red. He swirls his hands, creating strange movements as the paint splattered onto the walls. His arms swing, and twirl. Taehyung starts smiling. He loves the moment the paint hits the surface, and changes something so ugly into something beautiful. But something changes. Taehyung’s eyes start to water. He’s not even sure what he’s making anymore. The paint that looked perfect, starts sliding down, dripping in between the broken cracks. It’s messy, and the grey paint beneath mixes in with the beautiful red, creating a disgusting brown.

 

No

 

It’s ugly

 

He stares at it again, baffled. What was wrong with him? Usually everything came out perfectly, always.

 

He needed to calm down. Turning his back towards the wall, he leaned in. Letting his eyes drop.

Taehyung sighs and opens up a wrapped gum from his hoodie’s pocket, popping it right into his mouth.

 

Taehyung then rolls over, and immediatly stops.

 

His eyes can’t believe it. Jungkook is standing right there, with his mouth a gape. Small lips parted, and round wide eyes staring back at him. A surprised yelp falls out of the youngers lips and Taehyung runs.

 

He doesn’t even stop and bother to grab his backpack. He just runs. The inside of his lungs are burning, and he feels the heat rush through his veins. There wasn’t a point in hiding anymore. Jungkook had already seen his face, but how much did he know?

  
He continues to run, thinking that he had left Jungkook behind until he hears fast footsteps behind him. And just as he’s about to make another turn, a shadow is seen and a strong arm grips Taehyungs arm. He stops, it was useless to try and run. Defeated, he looks up and finds Jungkook staring at him with an unreadable expression. Jungkook lets go of him, and let’s out an exasperated sigh.

Taehyungs heart is racing so fast. He could feel it, thumping out of his chest as it rose and settled back, repeating the pattern. But Taehyung wasn’t sure if it was because Jungkook had taken a hold of him, or because of all the running that he had just done. But before he could figure it out, his thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice coming from the other.

 

“Why the hell were you running dude?” Jungkook pants. To be honest, now that he looked at Jungkook closely, he looked like a mess. His lips were a bit swollen, his black eye was now almost completely healed except for that jaundice around it and his hair was messed up, sticking out in odd directions.

  
“Oh, I’m sorry it’s just that I thought you were going to steal from me. But what were you doing there?” Taehyung asks. It was almost 1am, and they were in a dark alley that nobody would want to cross by. He didn’t notice that time had went by so quickly, the only reason why he realized it was because he heard a ding, it was a message from Jimin asking him if he was okay.

  
“In that case, you don’t have to apologize. I’m sorry I startled you. But shouldn’t I be asking the same question? What’s a pretty boy like you doing that dark alley. It’s not safe here if you haven’t noticed.”

Jungkook never apologized. But for some reason, those two words left his lips before he even had time to process it. Regardless, he was still curious as to why the beautiful guy was there.

The only possible explanation was that he was a-

  
No that couldn’t be it.

It was way too dangerous to be there anyways, even he himself wouldn’t go there. Unless he really needed the money, but he still wouldn’t try and sell himself there.

  
“Some things are better left unknown” Taehyung smirks.

  
“Well then, could you at least tell me your name?” Jungkook asks needingly.

  
Taehyung was beyond confused, and a bit hurt. How come Jungkook didn’t remember his name? Trying to remember the first time they met, he noticed something. Although Jungkook seemed normal at the time, he might’ve been on something making him completely forget about what had happened.

  
“My name is pretty boy, now if you’ll excuse me. I have to go” Taehyung says, remembering that it was late.

  
Jungkook stuttered “W-well what about your backpack? You left it in the alley back there. And it’s pretty late now, what if...what if we pick that backpack up and I uh, gave you a ride?...”

Taehyung thought about it. His grey hoodie was now down, laying flat against his sweaty back. His gold, blonde hair, a little little messy from having the hoodie constantly rub against his scalp. Taehyung’s soft brown eyes were looking down intensely, seeming like he was in a deep thought. Unknowingly, he bit down on his lip and let out a low hum.

Jungkook couldn’t help but stare at his lips. It was just so tempting. They were perfect, and looked like they tasted good too.

  
“So is it a yes?” Jungkook asked hopefully.

  
“Sure” Taehyung nodded.

He was honestly too tired to care, and everything was still messed up. Why had Jungkook not remembered his name? And why was he in that dark alley?

As they walked back, Taehyung couldn’t help but think about it. Maybe he wouldn’t be getting any sleep again.

Tilting his head, he noticed the way Jungkook moved. The younger probably didn’t even realize it, but whenever he moved. His hips swayed, sensually. A low growl threatened to come out of Taehyung’s mouth. So he closed it quickly, turning his head towards the front, trying to ignore the way Jungkook walked.

  
Before he knew it, they’d already reached their destination. Taehyng rushed, grabbing his backpack from the dirty floor and swung it over his shoulder.

  
“Okay, now that you finally have your bag, let’s come to my car. It’s parked a few feet away from here, but watch your step please, it’s quite dark in here and I don’t want you getting hurt” Jungkook whispers, his low voice echoing through the alley.

  
Taehyung was so grateful that Jungkook couldn’t see the blushing mess he was right now.

Humming in response, Taehyung trails behind Jungkook, smiling.

He didn’t expect having anything interesting happen today.

But he was wrong.

  
Maybe Jungkook wasn’t that bad after all.

 

”Hop in pretty boy!” Jungkook yelled.

 

If Taehyung was red before, he was sure he looked like a tomato now. Taehyung cracked a grin, winning a smile from Jungkook, and plopped right into the front seat, whispering a thanks to Jungkook.

 

Jungkook’s lips only curled upwards, revealing his pearly white teeth, he finally entered the passengers seat, closing the doors. “Hold tight” was the last thing Taehyung heard as Jungkook pushed the pedal, letting out a loud screech.

 

And now Taehyung remembered who Jungkook really was.

 

 

This was going to be a wild night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, and if you did or did not then please let me know down in the comments what you felt like was missing. This is my actual first fic, and i am very excited but still new to this so dont be scared you wont hurt my feelings


End file.
